Snapshots
by IceCreamHeartedAru
Summary: 50 párrafos. 50 momentos. RusCan. Fluff. OneShot. Traducción.


**Disclaimer: **Este es un FanFic original de la dulce **yaoilover4lyfe**, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo al español. También me pareció lo ideal mantener su Summary y título tal cual.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté el traducirlo~. :3

* * *

**Snapshots**

1. Sonrisa

A Rusia le sorprendió descubrir que era capaz de sonreír cuando estaba cerca de la cálida presencia de Canadá.

2. Toque

El rostro de Canadá se enciende en un sonrojo cuando Rusia toca gentilmente su mejilla o sus manos cariñosamente, haciendo que al canadiense le temblaran las rodillas.

3. Heridas

El ser arrastrado lejos de Rusia por su gemelo y ser incapaz de gritarle, hería a Canadá; pero ver la expresión de desaliento de Iván era más doloroso que el fuerte agarre de su hermano.

4. Comodidad

Rusia nunca fue bueno con las palabras, así que cada vez que ve a Canadá de mal humor, lo abraza sin siquiera preguntar, cosa que el canadiense aprecia inmensamente.

5. Celos

Rusia no era un hombre celoso, pero ver a Prusia con una sonrisilla en el rostro, acercándose a un distraído Canadá, lo forzó a golpearlo —sin sentido— con su trozo de tubería; aunque jamás admitiría el haber estado verde de la envidia.

6. Amistad

Su compañerismo fue curioso al principio, y lucía inestable a los ojos de las demás naciones, pero, con el tiempo —y algunos momentos incómodos—, ambas naciones árticas se volvieron más cercanas que nunca. Y pensar que todo comenzó con un simple juego de hockey.

7. Feliz

–¿Qué te hace feliz, Iván? –preguntó Canadá, ruborizándose con la respuesta:

–Tú. –decía, mientras le devolvía una sonrisa–.

8. Abrazos

¿Quién diría que a Rusia, de entre todos los demás, le gustaría tanto abrazar1?... no era como si Canadá se quejara por ello, por lo que correspondía tímidamente el abrazo.

9. Silla

El placer culposo de Rusia era sentarse sobre Canadá y fingir no reparar en él, sólo para disfrutar del suave y cálido cuerpo del canadiense y escuchar sus silenciosos quejidos.

10. Hockey

Cada vez que las dos naciones jugaban Hockey juntas y Rusia ganaba, se jactaba de ello y

descubría que Canadá era un mal perdedor, llamándolo siempre «_hoser_». 2

11. Beso

Compartían suaves, tiernos, inocentes y castos besos3 en los labios, lejos de miradas indiscretas, en la comodidad de sus propias habitaciones, disfrutando en los brazos del otro.

12. Dolor

Rusia estaba acostumbrado al dolor en el pasado, y no podía soportar el hecho de presenciar a su ángel sufrir: él, desinteresadamente, cambiaba su pizca de felicidad por todo el dolor de Canadá en un santiamén.

13. Olvido

Cuando Rusia escuchaba que Canadá era invisible de nuevo, les gritaba con uno de sus «_kolkolkolkolkol_» a las demás naciones, para que recordaran a su _Matvey_, así que, cuando Canadá llegaba a la siguiente reunión y notaba toda esa atención, no podía evitar sonreír, conociendo la causa de aquella actitud.

14. Melodía

Canadá atrapó a Iván cantando en la ducha una vez, cuando se quedó en su casa, y quedó asombrado por la belleza de su voz.

15. Nieve

Rusia odiaba la nieve: era fría y cruel; sin embargo, ver a Canadá hacer ángeles de nieve hacía de la misma algo más atractivo.

16. Kumajirou

–«No me gusta este oso» –¿Rusia, celoso de una mascota?... tan difícil de creer, aunque fácilmente pudo haberle hecho un «_kolkolkolkol_» sólo para probar quién debería tener toda la atención de _Matvey_—.

17. Belarús

Cuando Natalya se enteró del amorío, se puso tan histérica que siguió a Canadá y Rusia, con la intención de matar a Canadá y, más tarde, casarse con Rusia; al menos podrían estar juntos, —ocultándose en la habitación de Rusia, acurrucados— por su desafortunada desaparición.

18. _Poutine_

Canadá nunca se imaginó que haría llorar a Rusia cuando le dijo que estaba comiendo su platillo típico. El muchacho intentó explicarle, pero Rusia se hizo oídos sordos.

19. Jarabe de Arce

Canadá sonrió cuando al fin pudo convencer a Rusia sobre las delicias del jarabe de arce –«le da a todo un mejor sabor»–. Rusia fue cautivado: lo agregaba a todas sus demás comidas –incluyendo el vodka–, pero su ego nunca lo dejaría admitírselo a su canadiense.

20. Venganza

Matthew corrió a los brazos de Iván una vez, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, haciendo que le hirviera la sangre a Rusia. Este miró a Canadá con una sonrisa sádica y dijo, «¿A quién debo matar, Girasol?».

21. _Manadá_

Cuando Rusia escuchó por casualidad la charla americana sobre el alter ego de Canadá, «_Manadá_», que aparecía cuando era molestado, lo divirtió, pero después de un partido de Hockey en el que el regodeo de Iván fue demasiado lejos… digamos que tuvo una mala experiencia y desarrolló un nuevo temor por el canadiense.

22. Inseguridad

Matthew vio las cicatrices de Rusia en medio sus primeras caricias, y el mismo se sintió incómodo al respecto; sin embargo, Matthew besó cada deformidad cariñosamente, tranquilizando a su ruso, diciéndole lo hermoso que era.

23. Calidez

Canadá descubrió que las manos de Iván no eran para nada frías y, cuando tímidamente tomó su mano, —y las mejillas de Iván se tiñeron de rojo con el gesto—, éste sostuvo la suya de vuelta.

24. Avergonzado

Aun cuando están juntos, Canadá no puede evitar ruborizarse cuando está junto a Rusia, más aún cuando le muestra una de esas genuinas sonrisas, hechas sólo para que sus ojos la vean.

25. Atrapados

Rusia besó a Canadá apasionadamente, sobre la mesa de conferencias. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron; pero Iván olvidó pasar el seguro a la puerta, así que Francia entró con una sonrisa en su rostro: «¿hay lugar para uno más?».

26. Rojo

–¿Alguna vez te dije que… te ves_ sexy _en ese uniforme de Hockey? –Canadá se puso rojo como un tomate, intentando hablar traviesamente, pero su intento hizo sonreír a Iván.

27. Bufanda

–Toma mi bufanda, ¿da? Así no te resfrías. –Iván envolvió el material alrededor del delicado cuello de Canadá, y a este no le molestó el gesto de confianza del ruso.

28. Vergüenza

Rusia estaba feliz de expresar demostraciones públicas de afecto, ante la vergüenza del canadiense por hacerlo cerca de las personas equivocadas.

29. Confianza

–¿Confías en mí? –preguntó Iván, temeroso de cuál sería la respuesta de _Matvey, _y salido de la nada, sintió un casto beso en los labios:

–Sí… más de lo que crees, ¿eh?

30. Miedo

A Rusia le aterroriza que un inevitable día, Canadá se dé cuenta de que es muy bueno para él y lo deje por alguien que lo merezca más, así que siempre da lo mejor de sí para mantenerlo a su lado, antes de que se escabulla de entre sus dedos.

31. Cita

Cuando, oficialmente, fueron a su primera cita, querían cenar en un restorán elegante, para luego ser interrumpidos por la familia del canadiense. Matthew tuvo suficiente y besó a Iván en la mejilla como venganza –Iván se percató de esto a medio camino y no tuvo problemas en disfrutar de sus reacciones–.

32. Panqueques

Una de las mejores mañanas que tuvieron fue cuando disfrutaron de su compañía mutua, hablando sobre nada en particular y comiendo panqueques frescos, bañados con jarabe de arce.

33. Saludos

–¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo Iván con una sonrisa, y Canadá, con una sonrisa fastidiada, respondió «¡Soy Canadá!». 4

34. Cosquilludo

Canadá descubrió sin querer el cuello sensible de Iván al momento de intimar, y en adelante explotó esa debilidad en cada momento que podía para hacer sonreír a su ruso, le gustara o no.

35. Corazón

Canadá se asustó cuando supo de la condición cardíaca de Iván, y le tomó varias horas al ruso explicarle cómo simplemente se "apaga".

36. Amor

Decir que Canadá y Rusia se amaban el uno al otro era quedarse corto: ellos eran devotos el uno al otro; tan sencillo como eso.

37. Humor

–¿Siempre podremos matar a América? También sería divertido. –Canadá eventualmente fue acostumbrándose al humor negro de su ruso; se reía entre dientes nerviosamente, pero se lo tomaba con calma.

38. Tecnología

Rusia no estaba al tanto con los últimos dispositivos: le tomó una semana aprender cómo responder un mensaje de texto de _Matvey_ con el nuevo _Blackberry_ que recibió de su amante7. _Matvey _sí recibió el mensaje de texto, pero era el equivocado. Aun así, sonrió, sabiendo quién lo había escrito.

39. Risas

–¡No es gracioso! – Matthew resopló frustrado, arruinando el octavo _Blini__5_, mientras las risas de júbilo de Iván resonaban en la cocina por el descubrimiento.

40. Ojos

Lo que cautivaba a Rusia y Matthew el uno del otro no era su color de ojos – aunque era una de las razones –, sino como los ojos del otro reflejaban su propia soledad y miseria.

41. Entendimiento

Se entendían entre ellos sin tener que hablar demasiado, sencillamente dejando que su lenguaje corporal hablara por ellos.

42. Compañía

Rusia podía decir orgullosamente que su amante era también su mejor amigo, y eso hacía que Matthew sonría por sentirse exactamente de la misma manera.

43. Pasado

–¿Me aceptarías, aun conociendo mi horrible, sangriento pasado?

Canadá lo abrazó y respondió: «Ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo. Eso no cambia la manera en que te veo».

44. Truenos y rayos

A Rusia no le molestaba que Canadá usara su cuerpo para apaciguar su miedo a las tormentas; le alegraba poder hacer feliz a su _Matvey_, abrazándolo como si fuera cosa de vida o muerte.

45. Sabor

Iván se alejó de los labios de Matthew, dejándolo en un estado nervioso, sólo para descubrir que sí sabía a jarabe de arce, lo que le hace sentir con ganas de volver por más.

46. Infantil

–Matvey… esto no era lo que esperaba. –Rusia estaba confundido cuando Canadá pellizcó juguetonamente su nariz, e inocentemente se fue, diciendo «¡Tengo tu nariz!».

47. Diversión

Su idea de diversión fue Canadá fingiendo ser un fantasma en la reunión del G8, y asustando a las demás naciones, mientras Rusia se reía entre dientes tenebrosamente con su «_kolkolkolkolkol_», haciendo que todos palidecieran del susto.

48. Apodos

–Llámame Matthew.

–_Matvey_.

–Matthew.

–Me gusta _Matvey_.

–Iván, es Matthew.

–_Matvey_.

–¡Arrgh!, está bien… puedes llamarme _Matvey_.

–¡Hurra, gané! ¡Rusia es el mejor del planeta!

49. Lindo

Matthew mencionó un 'beso esquimal' durante una de sus charlas, lo que dejó confundido a Rusia, preguntando qué era, hasta que Canadá decidió enseñarle: Frotó su nariz con la suya dulcemente, haciendo que Iván se ruborizara por lo adorable que fue viniendo de Matthew.

50. Ancla

Para un extraño, Rusia era como una bomba de tiempo, lista para estallar en demencia en cualquier momento dado; pocos se dieron cuenta de que Canadá era la única persona capaz de mantenerlo cuerdo.

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, esta fue mi primera traducción, por lo que se me hicieron difíciles algunas palabras y frases típicas de los americanos. También tengo ciertas cosas que aclarar –según lo señalado en el texto–:

**1.** En la historia, Iván era un '_hugger_', o lo que, traducido literalmente es un 'abrazador', pero ya que no creo que exista esa palabra en tal sentido, y dudo que suene bien, pues lo cambié de esa manera. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, pueden dejarme un _Review_ e inmediatamente lo cambio.

**2.** _Hoser_, según lo que me dijo la autora, no es más una manera de decir "perdedor", en la jerga del Hockey.

**3.** En el texto se traduciría como 'piquitos' (así los llamamos en mi país), pero, al no saber si los lectores de otros países usarían el término, pues lo puse así. ^^U

**4.** Supongo que se refiere a lo que Kumajiro siempre le pregunta… A mi parecer, una buena forma de trollear a Iván. xD

**5.** El blini es una tortita fina (especie de Crêpe) de origen principalmente polaco, bielorruso, ruso y ucraniano, hecho a base de harina, huevos, leche y levadura que puede comerse cocida en el horno o frita, con o sin relleno alguno. Es muy común en la cocina eslava (rusa, ucraniana, bielorrusa o polaca).

Pues eso fue todo por ahora, así que nos estamos leyendo. :3

Aru over and out.


End file.
